If Came The Hour
by Sol Spell Diggory
Summary: Os momentos deles eram contados pelo nascer e pôr do Sol... E ele só pedia para que esses momentos nunca tivessem um fim.


**Mil e quinhentos séculos mais tarde, eu _FINALMENTE_ posto alguma coisa...**

**Peço imensa desculpa pela demora! Seriously (no pun intended), é dificil voltarmos a escrever passado tanto tempo!**

**Aconselho vivamente que oiçam a música _If Came The Hour_ de Secret Garden enquanto lêem a fic...  
**

**Espero que gostem**

* * *

Sirius estava acordado, sentado na alcova da janela do seu quarto na antiga e muy nobre casa do Black. A escuridão da noite proporcionada pela lua nova não o incomodava minimamente, até agradecia que assim fosse, era mais fácil deslocar-se pelas ruas de Londres na sua forma animal e passar despercebido daquela forma, especialmente nos dias que corriam.

A guerra contra Voldemort estava agora a rebentar, deixando todos os feiticeiros com os nervos em franja, sempre à espera de um ataque de Devoradores da Morte a qualquer momento. O jovem Lord Black não era diferente de nenhum dos outros, a todo o momento esperava que algum dos seguidores do Lord das Trevas se atrevesse a fazer um movimento, muitos diriam que o jovem aguardava os ataques com demasiado entusiasmo, que ansiava que acontecessem, outros liam a inquietude do feiticeiro como sendo nervosismo pelo bem-estar dos seus. Não podia negar que todos aqueles que liam nas suas acções e comentários uma ansiedade por acção tinham de certo modo alguma razão, podiam acertar nos seus desejos mas não no real motivo por trás deles.

– Sirius. – Uma voz suspirou na cama, atraindo o olhar do moreno rapidamente.

Bellatrix estava deitada na sua cama, os cabelos espalhados na almofada formando ondas negras com os seus caracóis, o corpo delicado tapado pelos finos lençóis de linho. Estava adormecida, tranquila naquela noite, mas o jovem ex-Gryffindor tinha a certeza de que nos seus sonhos era ele que reinava pelo suspiro breve dela.

**If came the hour, if came the day**

(Se chegasse a hora, se chegasse o dia)

**If came the year when you went away**

(Se chegasse o ano em que te fosses embora)

**How could I live, I'd surely die**

(Como conseguiria viver, de certo morreria)

**What would life be if you said goodbye**

(Como seria a vida se dissesses adeus)

_Ela_ era o motivo por detrás das suas escapadelas nos tempos livres, _ela_ era o motivo da sua ansiedade pelos ataques. Como estavam ambos de lados diferentes daquela maldita guerra, os únicos momentos em que se podiam ver sem chamarem à atenção de todos os outros eram quando se encontravam no campo de batalha.

Já perdera a conta dos anos a que o seu coração batia única e exclusivamente por ela e de cada vez que se encontravam sabia que a despedida matava um bocadinho mais do seu ser. O simples pensamento de estar longe dela custava-lhe e não conseguia ver a sua vida sem a jovem morena adormecida na sua cama, era ela que coloria os seus dias, a proibição da sua companhia fazia-o desejá-la mais a cada minuto que passava e a adrenalina proporcionada pelo perigo de poderem ser apanhados tornava as noites que passavam juntos ainda mais eróticas.

**How could I laugh, how could I love**

(Como poderia rir, como poderia amar)

**Could I believe in a God above**

(Poderia acreditar num Deus lá em cima)

**How would I hope, how could I pray**

(Como teria esperança, como iria rezar)

**If came the hour, if came the day**

(Se chegasse a hora, se chegasse o dia)

James e Remus desconfiavam do seu comportamento, brincando às vezes com o mau-humor que se abatia sobre o _animagus_ quando passava muito tempo sem ter um vislumbre dos olhos azuis da prima, sem saborear os seus lábios carnudos, sem sentir a suavidade da sua pele pálida.

Era lhe impossível olhar para outras mulheres como outrora fizera, podia bem dizer que eram bonitas, _engraçadas_ até mas nunca dizia que uma mulher era bela, há já anos que o seu corpo deixara de reagir a um rabo de saias com curvas a mais nos sítios certos. Para ele existia apenas o corpo perfeito de Bella: os seios pequenos que encaixavam perfeitamente nas suas mãos, a estatura pequena e delicada que encaixava com perfeição no seu corpo grande e másculo, as ancas roliças que o domavam quando ela estava por cima dele nas suas noites de amor, as pernas bem delineadas e perfeitamente bem-feitas que se enrolavam nas suas quando a madrugada chegava e ele se tentavam levantar da cama, os cabelos suaves e tão negros como os seus e que cheiravam a rosas e a pó-de-arroz.

A figura da morena esticada na cama com os lençóis envoltos no seu corpo, aquecia-lhe o coração, ela estar ali com ele acalentava-lhe a esperança de que um dia quando a guerra terminasse poderiam ter um futuro juntos. Mas isso só aconteceria quando a guerra terminasse e todos os dias, ele pedia em silêncio a qualquer entidade que olhasse por eles das alturas que permitisse que ambos vivessem para ver o dia em que os seus sonhos se iriam realizar.

**But you are here, lying beside me**

(Mas estás aqui, deitada a meu lado)

**I watch you breath, each rise and fall**

(Vejo-te respirar, cada subida e descida)

**Without you here, then there would be**

(Sem ti aqui, então não haveria)

**Nothing at all**

(Absolutamente nada)

Levantou-se do seu posto de vigia e deitou-se na cama cuidadosamente para não a acordar, mas não pôde deixar de sorrir quando ela no seu sono se moveu para mais próximo dele, procurando o seu calor e quando o encontrou um pequeno sorriso gracejou os seus lábios. Sentia-se feliz assim, fechado naquele quarto, naquela casa que um dia odiara, mas apenas se sentia assim na companhia dela, não podia ser de mais ninguém.

Não tinham sido poucas as vezes em que contemplara o significado da sua vida sem a morena. Os dias que se alongavam e ficavam cada vez mais cinzentos na sua ausência, a falta de calor humano que sentia nas mais frias noites de inverno, pequenas coisas às quais apenas ela dava sentido. Nos espaços de tempo maiores, quando não conseguiam contactar-se por algum motivo, passava-lhe inúmeras vezes pela cabeça a hipótese de o pior ter acontecido, mas nesses momentos o seu coração apertava-se e a sua mente rapidamente buscava desculpas reconfortantes para o silêncio entre eles. Os seus mundos eram diferentes e apenas naquela casa onde ambos cresceram encontravam o seu refúgio, a sua bolha.

**If in this world, all things must pass**

(Se neste mundo, todas as coisas devem acabar)

**And we must raise the parting glass**

(E nós devemos erguer o copo da despedida)

**No words would ever come**

(Não haveria palavras)

**What could I say**

(Que poderia dizer)

**If came the hour, if came the day**

(Se chegasse a hora, se chegasse o dia)

Era algo que não temia, a Morte. Não tinha medo de morrer nem de lutar até à morte, mas sentia-se apavorado perante o pensamento de chegar a sua hora e não lhe ser possível ver Bella por uma última vez, não poder tocar-lhe uma última vez, beijá-la, dizer-lhe o quanto a amava, o quanto a sua existência na sua vida tinha sido importante para ele. Receberia a Morte de braços abertos como o terceiro irmão da história dos Talismãs da Morte tinha feito, morreria de bom grado desde que lhe fosse concedido um último momento com ela, um último momento para se despedir.

Observando-a assim tão tranquila, apercebeu-se de quão egoístas os seus pensamentos eram. Nunca, por momento algum, alguma vez imaginara que pudesse ser ela a partir antes dele, não conseguia imaginar um minuto que fosse que ela seria a primeira a abandonar este mundo, não conseguia imaginar-se num mundo sem ela.

**But you are here, lying beside me**

(Mas estás aqui, deitada a meu lado)

**I watch you breath, each rise and fall**

(Vejo-te respirar, cada subida e descida)

**Without you here, then there would be**

(Sem ti aqui, então não haveria)

**Nothing at all**

(Absolutamente nada)

Baixou o seu rosto para inspirar o perfume dos seus cabelos numa tentativa de acalmar o seu coração errático, só o mero pensamento de que tal poderia acontecer fazia o seu coração andar a mil à hora com o medo e o frio desespero que se apoderavam de si. Não conseguia imaginar a sua vida se a perdesse.

O som da respiração da morena depressa o levou a um estado de calma que o tranquilizou, não teria pensamentos daqueles dentro da sua pequena bolha de felicidade. E abraçou-a até o céu se tornar cinzento com a luz da madrugada.

**Now you awake, the dawn sweeps in**

(Agora despertas, a madrugada entra)

**I touch your mouth, I touch your skin**

(Toco a tua boca, toco a tua pele)

**How would I live, if you should go away**

(Como viveria se tu tivesses que partir)

**If came the hour, if came the day**

(Se chegasse a hora, se chegasse o dia)

– Bom dia. – Sirius disse tocando nos lábios da morena com os seus, provocando um sorriso preguiçoso na boca dela.

– Bom dia. – Ela disse beijando-o de volta.

As mãos de Sirius tornaram-se ávidas, desejando tocar em todos os centímetros de pele possível, puxando-a para si necessitando de a sentir próxima.

Ainda sonolenta, Bella não contestou o toque necessitado do moreno e todo o seu corpo despertou com desejo quando os lábios dele desceram da sua boca para o seu pescoço e ombros. Fizeram amor pela última vez antes de o sol se erguer no céu anunciando que o tempo deles tinha terminado.

Quando terminaram, Bellatrix recostara-se no peito de Sirius, desejando apenas mais algumas horas com o seu amado. E foi com um sabor amargo na boca que ele se levantou primeiro e começou o ritual de despedida de ambos.

**How could I live, if you should go away**

(Como conseguiria viver, se tivesses que partir)

**If came the hour, if came the day**

(Se chegasse a hora, se chegasse o dia)

E o seu tempo juntos terminava sempre da mesma maneira. Juntos à entrada da mansão olhavam directamente nos olhos do outro, transmitindo aquilo que os lábios não podiam, separados e sem se tocarem para que a despedida não doesse mais do que já era costume.

E Sirius era o primeiro a sair, não sendo capaz de ficar fechado sozinho dentro da casa que um dia pertencera aos seus pais e ficar a vê-la partir com a possibilidade de nunca mais a voltar a ver. E rezava silenciosamente para que esse dia nunca chegasse.

**If came the hour, if came the day**

(Se chegasse a hora, se chegasse o dia)

* * *

**E então? Amor ou Ódio?**

**Reviews com criticas construtivas são bem-vindos! As vossas opiniões contam e eu gosto sempre de as saber!**

**P.S.: A quem acompanha a Back in Black, peço desculpa por estar a demorar mais um bocado, mas como já não escrevia há tanto tempo perdi um bocado o contacto com as personagens e estou a tentar recuperá-las!**

**Beijinhos doces para todos!**


End file.
